This invention relates generally to use of compact disc players in vehicles, and more particularly to combinations of hardware and circuitry adapting a portable CD player to audio circuitry utilized in vehicles.
Vehicles most commonly have radio and/or stereo circuitry and speakers, in place; whereas portable compact disc players are not integrated into that circuitry. As a result, the vehicle occupant must turn off his radio or stereo, and turn on his CD player, or vice versa, when he wants to hear one or the other. There is no convenient way to operate one switch to accomplish the changeover, and there is consequently need for such switching equipment; also there is need for positioning the player so that not only is a compact disc readily changeable, but also the player is located in compatible position for a "one-switch" control, as referred to.